explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain's Holiday
'' |image= |series= |production=40273-167 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr |director=Chip Chalmers |imdbref=tt0708684 |guests=Jennifer Hetrick as Vash, Karen Landry as Ajur, Michael Champion as Boratus, Max Grodénchik as Sovak and Deidre Imershein as Joval |previous_production=Allegiance |next_production=Tin Man |episode=TNG S03E19 |airdate=2 April 1990 |previous_release=Allegiance |next_release=Tin Man |story_date(s)=Stardate 43745.2 (2366) |previous_story=Allegiance |next_story=Tin Man }} =Summary= Captain Picard takes a vacation at Risa, a pleasure planet and is kissed by a woman he has never met. Picard relaxs with a book, but is interrupted by Sovak, a Ferengi, and Vash, the woman who kissed Picard. Sovak accuses Picard of conspiring with Vash, who has stolen an optical disc. Picard has no interest in the quarrel, leaves and Vash puts the optical disc in Picard's pocket. Picard is confronted by two aliens who identify themselves as Vorgons and time travelers from the 27th century, searching for an object called the Tox Uthat. The Uthat is a powerful weapon, and the scientist who invented it traveled back in time to hide it. The records show that Picard will locate this object on Risa. The Vorgons leave, and Picard discovers the disc. He confronts Vash and she claims the disc was given to her for safekeeping by an archaeologist who had discovered the location of the Uthat. She hid the disc to prevent it from falling into Sovak's hands. Picard and Vash use the information on the disc to determine the Uthat's hiding place. After Vash confesses to Picard that she was paid by Sovak to find the Uthat but double-crossed them, the two discover a deep attraction and give in to passion. They arrive at the location where the Uthat is buried. The Vorgons appear to intercept the weapon. With Sovak holding a gun on them, Vash and Picard excavate the site but do not find the Uthat. The Vorgons vanish, and Vash and Picard return to town. The next day, Vash attempts to sneak away from the resort, but Picard intercepts her. He has realized that Vash already has the Uthat. Her plan all along was to create a ruse that would fool Sovak into thinking the Uthat was lost. The Vorgons reappear demanding the Uthat, and Vash reveals to Picard that the Vorgons are the people who originally tried to steal the weapon from its inventor in the future. Picard grabs the Uthat and clicks his communicator. The Enterprise is already in orbit, and he orders Riker to use the transporter to destroy it. The disappointed Vorgons reveal that Picard has acted just as their records said by destroying the Uthat, and they admit defeat and leave. Vash kisses Picard goodbye. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 2:40 am: Vash plans to sell the Uthat and make a profit, but in the DS9 episode In the Cards, Jake says that Humans don't have money? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 9:40 pm: As did Kirk in ST IV and Picard in ST First Contact, and we not only beat that horse to death, but danced on its grave and pissed on its headstone. I'll make this succint: 1. Maybe they meant money in its 20th century paper and coin form, as opposed to the "credits" they mentioned in Explorers (DS9). 2. Maybe they don't, but the Ferengi do have money. # Near the end of this episode Vash reveals to Picard (or Picard guesses) that she is going to Sarthong V to `acquire' an archeological artifact and I believe all that Picard does is say something like, be careful. In Qpid Vash reveals that she did indeed steal that object. Now Picard is a representative of the Federation and a captain in Starfleet and several episodes have touched on his ambassadorial skills, so wouldn't you think that he would be morally, ethically, and even legally, bound to report, first, a planned crime, then later an admitted crime, to the proper authorities? She may have figured a way to acquire the artifact in a legal manner. # Why don't the Vorgons go back in time to dig up the Tox Uthat before Vash and Picard do? Three possible reasons. One, they don't know where it is. Honest, it's a valid statement. The Vorgons did not know where the Uthat was before. They only found out by following Picard, but if they go to the sight and dig it up before Vash digs it up. Picard will never know where it was and if Picard doesn't know where it is, they will never be able it find it. In essence, by digging it up before Picard knows where it is. they will erase their own memories of where it is and probably get stuck in a causality loop like the one seen in Cause and Effect. Two, the Vorgons don't like to dig or are unable to dig because they can't bend over. (Do you remember them bending over once in this episode?) Three, now it's been a while since I saw this episode, so I can't remember if the Vorgons confessed to being crooks or not, but what if the Vorgons were the good guys, pretending to be bad guys? They know Picard is supposed to destroy the Uthat, they come back to ensure that he does and afterward they monitor the location of the Uthat to keep anyone else from digging it up before Vash does. The Vorgons may not be able to either directly control the time-travelling, or produce a realistic copy of the Uthat. In any case, the pair state that Picard was destined to destroy the Uthat # John A. Lang on Wednesday, July 28, 2004 - 6:30 pm: During the Vorgon's last appearance, Picard uses his Combadge to destroy the Tox Uhtat by using Emergency Transporter Order 14. The Tox Uhtat is destroyed along with the Combadge. HOWEVER, When Picard is saying "Goodbye" to Vash...guess what? He's wearing a Combadge! Did he pack another Combadge? (I guess that Starfleet Officers just feel naked without them!) dotter31 on Thursday, March 08, 2007 - 8:42 am: Possibly, in case of loss or theft. Or maybe the Enterprise beamed him another one. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation